D'arline: A Collection of Hayffie Oneshots
by BeatSparkTheSodaPop
Summary: In an attempt to make my writing life exciting again, I turned to the object of my affections, A drunk from District 12, and a Capitol beauty. These are my first attempts at some wonderful Hayffie moments, and I hope you enjoy them.
1. End of The Path (Post Mockingjay)

_I decided to finally jump into the world of Hayffie Fanfic. __allonsysilvertongue__ encouraged me to write some Hayffie stuff a while back, but with her and a bunch of others writing Hayffie so good it hurts, it's intimidating. That being said, I've fallen into a major writing slump, and became inspired to use Hayffie to get me free writing and rediscovering the fun of getting words down. Forgive me if my Hayffie is OOC…_

_**My prompt came from 642 Things to Write About: "I can't go into this right now, but if I could, I'd tell you this…"**_

* * *

><p>After the Toasting, Haymitch walks Effie back to his house a few doors down, across a jagged path no one had bothered repairing when the war ended.<p>

"I'm just…so proud of them. They are still _my victors_," Effie smiles softly, a few blond curls falling from her bun.

Haymitch's coat is tattered, shirt barely tucked into his pants and scuffed boots. His hair made all the more unruly by the November winter wind.

Effie, plain by Capitol standards, carried the radiance of rose quartz in a coat of the same hue that looked only slightly weathered. A simple dress covered in flowers, and black high heels. If she went into town, everyone would still stare.

Haymitch tucks his hands into his coat pockets, one hand clutching an empty bottle to quell the impulse to play with the curls at the nape of her neck.

"'Bout time the girl came to her senses and stopped being so damn bullheaded."

Effie smirks, "Oh like someone else I know?"

"Touche, Sweetheart."

"It was lovely to finally experience a Toasting. I didn't expect to feel so sentimental,"

Effie says, her voice, hazy around the edges.

"Yeah well, I don't find excessive Capitol shindig's sentimental either. It's all we have."

"Please excuse me, I didn't mean to imply…" Effie laughs nervously, "I wasn't trying to be offensive. I don't want to fight with you, Haymitch."

"Is that why you only come 'round once a year?"

"After everything, I thought it best."

"Did you ask if _we_ wanted you to stay there?"

"Can't you just walk with me for a while before I catch my train?"

Haymitch tenses. "It's dangerous, Effie. If you leave now, it'll be the wee hours before you get back there."

Effie waves away his concerns, "Nonsense. Unrest has reduced considerably since the trials finished. And, well, it's nothing worse than…"

There it was. What Haymitch had been waiting for since he rescued her. The reason her voice held the haze of one who had spent too much time screaming. Her eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue, like the beaches in District 4, now only beginning to regain their spark.

"Than what, Eff?" Haymitch pauses in the middle of the path, watching her.

"Please, Haymitch, I just…I can't get into this right now," Effie raises her hands defensively.

"Why not?" Haymitch takes her hand and pulls her closer, "Why not, Sweetheart?"

"Because it's long gone."

Haymitch frowns, shaking his head at that incredible lie. It was as long gone as the sound of his girl, his brother, and his mother dying in the arena every night."

"There's not enough liquor in the world to make it over, Eff."

She squeezes his hand between hers, "I don't blame you anymore…"

Haymitch pushes her away from him, grabbing her forearms in a tight grip, "_I can't keep watching you get back on that train._"

Effie's eyes gleam up at him before looking anywhere but. He keeps trying to catch her eyes, but they only linger for a second before settling to his chest.

"You left me, Haymitch."

Haymitch had been waiting for this for so long he almost felt relieved. He didn't have to grapple with this on his own anymore.

Effie tries to shrug out of his grasp, but he holds her still.

"I knew we weren't ever going to be friends. I would always be an outsider. A symbol of everything you hated snatching away what you hold dear. But I hated seeing those children in the arena every season…having no greater assurance than the color gold, and in the end even that was to my detriment, wasn't it?"

"I know you hated it, Sweetheart—"

Effie's eyes burn a hole right through his chest, "But you left me. You couldn't have warned me, Haymitch? Did you believe me so inconsequential that I couldn't perceive the fires stirring in the districts?"

"_I was keeping you safe."_

Haymitch's hands slide down her arms, as he sinks into himself, deflating under failed intentions. He couldn't keep his family safe. Not Katniss, or Peeta…Now he couldn't look at her.

"And then…you rescued me."

"Fine job I did of that, huh Sweetheart?" Haymitch pulls out the empty bottle, uncorks it and brings it to his lips before realizing it's empty, and sending it crashing to shards on the pathway.

Effie starts as it shatters. "I hated you, Haymitch. And then Plutarch came to visit me after counseling one day, and do you know what he said? He told me how hard you fought when Alma Coin thought we were just pawns in her war."

Haymitch smirks at the haughty, quintessentially Effie, tone her voice took whilst mentioning Coin.

"So, I decided I could still be cross with you, after all, you take every opportunity to be crude and uncourteous. But I couldn't hate you anymore. I'm just…We're exhausted, aren't we?"

Haymitch takes her hands again, allowing his thumbs to caress their undersides, pulling her closer until he could rest his forehead on her shoulder. He feels her run her fingers through his hair, and allows his lips to brush the side of her neck. As he wraps his arms around her, her scent, a comforting mix of lavender and vanilla, they fought the part of him that wanted to drown himself in something clear and potent.

"I wonder when you will stop being so bloody bullheaded and just ask me."

Haymitch smiles to himself as she throws his own words back at him. He wouldn't have to wait for news from the kids because he was too drunk to call. Too guarded to write. He wouldn't have to watch her board the train and steel himself to the platform in wait for the incoming train carrying the only escape the nightmares craved. Or watch the scars carve themselves, uninvited, into her skin while he pretended to sleep. If he could be brave…

Haymitch knit his fingers between hers and they walked to the end of path.


	2. Warm Welcome (Mockingjay)

"Plutarch, you rascal," Effie mutters to herself as she wanders down yet another swirling dark hall in District Thirteen. The place truly is an subterranean prison, you would think they would have a layout that made some kind of architectural sense. She shivers from a chilling breeze wafting through the hallway and pulls her makeshift hood over her head. Something had to undue the drab practicality of these jumpsuits. With a sigh of frustration, she checks the schedule unceremoniously tagged to her wrist: Reflection...

Effie starts to turn back when she collides into someone.

"My word, I'm sorry, I didn't even hear you there," she laughs nervously.

A man in uniform takes a few steps back, staring at her.

Effie clears her throat, "Excuse me..."

"You're that Capitol trash Escort, aren't you?"

Effie starts, jolted by his hostility, "I don't believe I have made your acquaintance. I am Effie Trinket. Assistant to Plutarch Heavensbee, and Katniss Everdeen. Would you be a dear and help me to get back to the dormitories?"

"You're not supposed to be here," the man takes several steps towards her until she can feel his breath on her face, "You know there are a lot of folks out there with the stars in their eyes for you. Ain't never seen anything brighter than this here steel with the light gleaming off it."

He gestures to the steel poles lining the wall.

"How delightful, I'm always happy to expose someone to new things. Now, if you would excuse me..." Effie bypasses him, and retraces her steps in silence.

"What do you think about the role you played in all those vicious deaths, huh? None of them could've ever fought back. They just had their lives knocked out of 'em, while you dined on the best food, flaunted your dresses, and smiled for the cameras," the man haunts her.

When she hears the hum of activity radiating from the cavity of District Thirteen, Effie sighs in relief.

"A bunch of us would _love_ for the tables to turn. Pitch a load of you folks from the Capitol in the arena,"The man smirked to himself as if playing up every devastating act towards the Capitol in his mind. "How's that sound? Do you have any children?"

Effie speeds up.

"I asked you a question, Escort!"

"That's why I am here. To aid against the further suffering..."

"Better yet, how about Coin pull your name out of the Reaping bowl, huh?"

Effie races towards the doorway, and the man grabs her from behind. She screams feeling a sharp pain in her back from the bruising concrete wall.

"Unhand me! How dare-Ahh."

Effie cradles her cheek, now stinging from his calloused hand.

He grabs her by the collar, "Consider yourself warmly welcomed to our District, Miss Trinket," he growls.

Effie turns her head into the wall, and suddenly she doesn't feel his breath on her face anymore. When she looks up, she sees the man pinned against the opposite wall by...

Haymitch Abernathy?

"You don't touch her. Ever. Not in your wet dreams," Haymitch says. His voice is quiet, smoking like a match that's been lit just before it hits a stack of dry wood.

"Oh, I see what's happening. You've been inside of her. Inside of a whore who killed your family after your games."

Haymitch growls, taking the man by his collar and slamming him against the wall again, before bashing him with his fists again and again.

Effie shakes herself out of the shock of Haymitch Abernathy, and rushes forward, "Haymitch, stop. _Stop!_ Please. It's all right. Madame President-"

"Go back to your room, Effie," Haymitch's chest heaves as he kicks the man now writhing on the floor in the stomach.

Effie wraps her hands around his forearm, "Please...do you know what this could mean?"

Delivering another swift kick to the stomach, Haymitch turns to her, "There's nothing they could do to me that hasn't already been done by your friends in the Capitol so just-"

Effie jerks backward clutching her stomach as if he had pulled his arm as far back as he could and punched her. Even after everything, he still...

"Damn it!," Haymitch pounds his fists into the wall, "I didn't...Eff..."

Slipping out of her heels, she storms around the corner, slipping deeper and deeper into the center of District Thirteen before finally finding her dormitory. She rushes inside, slides the door shut, screams into her palms, sees flashes of the children, like dark spots after looking into the sun for too long, the ones whose names she pulled out of that bowl.

Did no one else see? That was her punishment. To watch children die year after year and never be able to do a thing about it but smile, and offer each tribute as much Lamb Stew as they wished before the guillotine fell.

And now one of them lay in an infirmary crying out for the other trapped in the Capitol.

Effie jolts at an abrupt knock sounding on the door.

"Open up, Effie."

Swiping her wet face, she springs up from the floor, brushing down her makeshift dress. She must have tossed her scarf elsewhere in the spectacle, because her blond curls fall freely around her face, and before she can grab something, anything to hide them, the door slides open.

"Just like Thirteen not to have locks that actually work."

"Get out, Haymitch."

Haymitch frowns, "Between you and Katniss, I don't know who's more excited to see me."

She sits at her table and crosses her legs.

Haymitch looks different to say the least, not to say he looked any better. He normally held a lazy dishevelment, the scent of whisky tainting his sweat, staining his clothes. Now the air around him is pure, yet medicinal, his sky blue eyes clear, but his bruised fingers tremble as he pulls them out of his sweater pockets, and his face looks older after just a few short weeks. His black hat however suited him here. She watches as he slides the door shut behind him. He eyes her up and down with a grimace on his face.

"I didn't mean-"

Effie holds her hand up, "Yes you did. We're in Thirteen. We can stop pretending we hold anything for each other at all. I'm Capitol Trash."

"Don't be stupid!" Haymitch's hands curl into tight fists at his sides.

"What like I was for trusting you during the Quarter Quell? You said you would keep us safe. You agreed when I said that we were a team."

"You wouldn't be here if I thought any less of you."

"You already don't trust me enough with the truth. If you did, I would have known at the soonest possible moment that men dressed in Peacekeeper uniforms would burst into my room, and drag me off to a hovercraft carrying a Gamemaker, that poor poor girl out of her mind with fear and a good for nothing drunk of a mentor who abandoned another important facet of our team to the elements."

"We'll rescue Peeta. Plutarch promised me..."

"Plutarch is not the person you promised to keep safe."

"What the hell do you think this is? And Why are you dressed that way? You're not on camera. Caesar's not gonna pull a fast one and somehow appear in here with a camera in your face to herald your heroics. _I need you to think, Effie._"

"I never asked to join your rebellion Haymitch."

Haymitch frowns, "You need to wear your uniform like everyone else here. You don't go out there in all that jazz. It's only gonna put a fire under you that you're not ready for. And then I'll have to save you."

Effie laughs, "A drunk, save me?"

"Mostly sober," Haymitch groans, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Visiting hours are over."

Haymitch's eyes glisten as he walks over to her bunk, and slumps down, his forehead crinkling.

"Are you okay?" Effie asks before she can cover her concern.

"Next time you leave this room, you're gonna dress like everyone else. And you're not gonna ruffle anymore feathers. Are we clear?"

"You think it was appropriate, how he assaulted me?" Effie shoots from her chair, walks over to the door and slides it open. "Get out Haymitch."

"Calm down, Effie-"

"Get. Out. _Haymitch."_

Before she can collect herself, Haymitch storms over and slams the door shut behind her, imprisoning her with his arms on either side of her face.

"_Listen to me, Sweetheart!_" Haymitch whispers directly into her left ear, "They took my knife away, and that's good for them because when he laid his hands on you, I saw him die right then, that's why you're gonna stop being risky, and follow through."

He pulls away far enough to cup the side of Effie's cheek now an angry red. His fingers tremble as he grazes them across the bruise.

"I'm sorry, Eff. I couldn't tell you about the plans. Everyone is watching, and if news got round that you knew anything I-" Haymitch closed his eyes and sighed. "Everything I'm doing now is for Katniss and Peeta. Everything I'm doing now is for you, _do you understand me?_"

"Haymitch-"Effie breathes.

He grazes his nose against hers and whispers, "Don't do anything stupid okay? That girl, she's torn up. She needs you. Join us. I can't...There's no liquor and I can't do it with out you, Princess."

Effie smiles slowly, a face awash in tears. She places her hand over his on the side of her face. "You're not alone. I'm here."

Haymitch takes a long gulp of the stale allotment of air surrounding them.

"I'm gonna make everything better."

Effie nods, pressing her face into the side of his neck. She feels his fingers knit their way into the curls that so few people had seen.

He pulled back, kissed her eyes, the corner of her mouth.

"Nice hair, Princess," Haymitch tilts his head, staring at her hair as if it were yet another piece to the puzzle that is Effie Trinket.

"Are you going to see Katniss?" Effie asks.

"I've got some business with Plutarch and Madam President," Haymitch says the last sardonically. "We've gotta whip the girl into shape."

"Don't make any plans without me. That's our family out there."

"Don't sweat it. Just be safe."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! The Mockingjay score works wonders in setting the mood. I hope I've done well capturing Thirteen, and our dears. Sorry for any OOC.<em>


	3. Burgundy Ribbon (Christimas PM)

Haymitch wakes at twelve in the afternoon to the sound of hurried knocks on his front door.

"What the-" Haymitch says groggily, throwing open the door.

"Surprise!" Peeta yells with a wide smile on his face. Katniss behind him with a bag full of goods, and a smirk seeming to subtly relish his confusion.

"...the hell you two doing..." Haymitch begins until he spies another. Effie with an emerald green wreath cirling her face, a little dance on her feet.

"Uh...what exactly are you doing here?"

"_It's Christmas Eve, what do you mean what are we doing_?" Peeta exclaims with a knowing wink.

"Peeta finished transforming our house into an Elves workshop and thought he might take over the rest of Victor's Village. Why not yours too?" Katniss shrugs, pulling a few clear bottles from her bag as they walk past him.

Haymitch catches Effie's wrist, "I thought you weren't coming out until the New Year."

"Surprise, I ohhh-" Effie begins softly. Before he could stop himself, Haymitch pulls her into an embrace, letting tension seep out of him as he settled into the knowing that she was, in fact, standing in front of him, and not in a trite little apartment across the country.

Haymitch reluctantly steps away from the embrace, still not quite convinced that she's actually here, and says, "Welcome back, Princess."

Effie nods, holding up the large wreath, "Thank you. I saw this gorgeous wreath whilst about town and thought I might _surprise_ you. And it goes without question that your house is _quite the sight_. So chop chop, we've got a _big big big day_ ahead of us,"

Just when Haymitch thinks he's still dreaming, Effie claps her hands, and the world turns to emerald and brass.

They attack his house in a flurry of fir branches with skeleton keys hanging off of them that chime whenever Effie sweeps past to grab some tinsel or pine cones. They flood the air with Christmas Carols sang entirely off key.

"Come on, Haymitch, everyone knows Jingle Bells!" Effie prods, massaging his shoulders as he covers his face with a groan. She sips her cup of chocolate mint tea from a cup he hasn't seen since before everything else. He swallows the ghosts down.

"I'm sure they do, _Sweetheart_," he says, dragging himself out of the chair to grab the string of lights from the bag Katniss carried inside. Effie bounces on her feet, clapping her hands when she sees, and wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh that's the spirit, dear. This is going to be _fabulous_. Peeta's got films and hot chocolate with the most _darling_ little candy canes. And I bought a Christmas Carol for _your namesake_, Mr. Scrooge."

Haymitch coughs in surprise, and laughs.

"I feel nauseous," Katniss calls from the kitchen.

"_Humbug_, Effie," Haymitch says dryly.

"I agree, Effie. This will be a momentous day, _right Haymitch_?" Peeta says, grinning, walking out with a tray of colorful cookies that sparkle in the light.

"_Don't threaten me, boy_. I'm traumatized enough, alright? Haymitch says, holding up the lights. He whips the door open, and steps out into the darkening light of his porch.

After a while, Effie steps out of the house to appraise his work.

"A little more to the left. The key is balance," Effie says, in the voice she gets when she has a clipboard in front of her, ready to fill their day with appointments.

"Since when have you been balanced in anything?" Haymitch asks.

Effie tilts her head, the tip of her index finger on her chin, "You know, frighteningly enough, you are right. Why sacrifice beauty for practicality? The more sparkle the better."

"What's gotten into you? If I'd have known this was all it took-" Haymitch shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"Wait a minute...Oh my gosh, Haymitch, _it's snowing!_ I can't believe it!"

Haymitch loses his footing and hits his head on the underside of a banister.

"Oh Sh-, What the hell, Effie!"

"Haymitch, my goodness, I'm so sorry," Effie rushes over to him, "Are you concussed?"

"No I'm not _concussed_, annoyed to all hell, but I'll live."

"I'm so sorry, it's snowing. I'm sorry," She tilts his head into the light. "Are you okay, truly?"

Haymitch catches her eyes and for a moment the only sound that can be heard is Peeta begging Katniss to sing "Baby, It's Cold Outside". His hands find her waist.

"I'm good, Effs. Don't worry your little head. You're not my wife."

He stares at her for a long while.

"You're no good at taking care of yourself, Haymitch. There's no way to keep an eye on you from all the way—" Effie begins.

"Unless you wanna be, Eff. My Wife, I mean," His thumbs graze the sides of her stomach. "You know you're the only one who can put up with me."

"Roast's ready!" Peeta calls out from inside.

Haymitch drags the red beret from Effie's head, allowing his fingers to toy with the curls resting at the nape of her neck.

"Don't be silly, Haymitch."

"You know you're the only one, right?"

Effie closes her eyes, and nods stiffly. "Who else could keep you in line, huh?" She smiles.

_"__Marry me, Sweetheart."_

Effie's eyes widen, her mouth opening and closing for lack of words.

"Haymitch, you can't...do you know...understand what you have just asked me? You could never stomach me for even a moment before..."

Haymitch shakes her lightly, "That was _before_, and you know it! Come on, you know me. I don't hurl these things out half cocked."

"Do you love me, Haymitch?"

Effie gasps as Haymitch steps away from her abruptly, and storms into his house, pushing hanging lanterns out of his way. Reaching his room, he pulls a large box from under his bed, and races back to Effie.

"Here, take it."

Effie takes the box hesitantly, sits on the front porch steps, and opens it on her lap. Snowflakes soar around them like fireflies in Spring.

"My letters…you kept them? And what is this picture?" Effie raises the picture to the light, squinting at her own form with a blank stare in her eyes. A glint of gold makes her look down again.

"Your token? I thought you gave it to Finnick?"

"O'dair gave it back to me in Thirteen. I don't know how it survived. I figured it was a sign we should keep looking for you."

Effie takes the token in her hands, her eyes gleaming in the light as she let herself caress the tarnished gold.

"I can't promise a lot of things, Sweetheart. I can't promise I won't be a bastard sometimes. But if you want me, you've got me. You've had me for years. I-_Effie_..."

Haymitch stops himself before he becomes a blathering fool kneeling at her feet.

"But, do you _truly_ love me? I couldn't bear it if…"

"I love that I can see you beneath all of _that stuff _that kept you from me for so many years, Effie. That when I look at you now you're not putting on, you're smiling 'Cause it's snowing. And that the only other person who get's those kids in there more than I do is standing in front of me. You didn't have to turn away your drink that time before the Quell. You didn't have to wipe up my mess when I couldn't stomach not another lost tribute. We never had to talk in the middle of the night about a whole lot of nothin'. You make me crazy, Princess and…aside from those kids, I got nothin' else here with out you."

"You know I love you, Haymitch."

Haymitch rummages through his pockets and finds a deep burgundy ribbon that they used to tie bows around sprigs of pine. He takes her right hand, caressing her ring finger with his thumb.

"Left hand, dear," Effie breathes.

Haymitch starts, his fingers trembling a little from the cold. Or so he told himself. "Oh. Right."

Taking a deep breath, he wraps the ribbon around her finger, and ties a knot as neatly as he can. He tightens his grip around her hand.

"You gonna answer, Eff."

Effie wipes a stray tear away, places the box on the stair beside her, and rises pulling Haymitch out into the snow.

_Thanks so much for reading, guys. I hope that you enjoyed my attempt at fluff-ilicious Christmas Hayffie. I played Christina Perri's __"Something About December"__, and The Civil Wars' __"Eavesdrop" __on a loop to get the feels going! I thought I might place a few links throughout if any of you were interested in any of the decor or food suggestions, Chocolate Mint Tea, I must say is absolutely delish! Also a few of you were interested in having a Haymitch bangle of your own so I thought I'd supply the link to that as well!_

_I pray that you have the most fantastic Holiday season this year!_


	4. Who Is The Enemy (Mockingjay)

Effie observed Haymitch from behind. How he watched Katniss so intently on the screens.

"Don't worry Katniss, I'll feed you the lines..."

Their girl never loved speeches, no matter how long Effie filed out each infinitesimal syllable, and now Katniss was about to speak from the Justice Building in District 2, singed by the soot and ash of Gale's intricate trap at the Nut.

Effie's boot tapped against the floor. Her fingers typing out patterns against the surface of the metal table where she sat. They should never have gone there.

"_Freeze!_" Haymitch suddenly cried out.

Effie rose from her seat, eyes widening at the sight of a wounded man pointing a gun at Katniss.

Would the horrid Alma Coin finally get what she desired most?

"Haymitch, _he has a gun_," Effie trilled, gripping his shoulder. "He _has_ a gun!"

Haymitch's turned to her for a distracted second, "_Thank you for your keen insight_, Sweetheart..._no not you!_ Keep talking. Tell them about the mountains going down."

"Why isn't anyone shielding her? I knew we should have never allowed..."

"Like everything else, there wasn't a choice, alright? So just...sit tight."

Katniss spoke for an impassioned moment so fueled by it, her voice shook with disgust. The same way it had during the devastating bombing of the hospital in District 8.

_"Who is the enemy?"_ Haymitch asked, his voice thick and gravely.

Chills struck Effie's skin as she turned away from the screen to look at him. His gray eyes sparkled, his hands in tight fists. She felt pinpricks in her eyes.

And then the wounded man pulled the trigger.

"Katniss?...Katniss?!" Haymitch yelled, slamming his hand against the blackened screen. "Get her ass back in here, now!"

Alma Coin's hand snapped against the table, smiling victoriously as she rose, "_Brilliant_ footage, Bee_tee_, let me know as soon as you've made contact. Snow's in for a truly surprising night."

Effie turns to her, "_How dare you?_ Katniss was just thrown into the middle of a war zone and shot. She's wounded."

"She told us to make sure we got the whole scene on camera, and that is what we did. To the further success of our mission. To the further success of Panem."

When Alma Coin turned to exit the room, Effie blocked her way, "You wouldn't even _have_ your precious rebellion if it weren't for _that girl,_" Effie pointed to the screen. "How many years have you rotted in that underground cemetery of yours before she came along to make it easier for you?"

Alma smiled slowly, "And I argue, Ms Trinket, that we wouldn't have a need for this rebellion if it weren't for the values that you hold _so dear_ to your heart-"

Effie stepped closer to her, "Do not presume to know me, Alma Coin. Or what I hold dear to my heart. After finding my dearest friends fighting for their lives in one of your prisons, I would advise that _you_ examine the state of yours."

Alma blinked, plastering on another of her proper smiles to go along with her sleek gray hair that matched the unmoving cold grayness of Thirteen, "Your concerns are duly noted. But, you would do well to _stand down_, Ms. Trinket. _Remember your place in this war._"

Effie began to follow Alma as she made her way out of Command, when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back.

"Loosen that contraption on your head, Eff. They're sending a couple a soldiers out for Katniss. With that getup Cinna made for her, she'll be fine," Haymitch assured, amusement in his voice, "You have that little speech planned for a while?"

"Their treatment of her is appalling. Their treatment of their own citizens is hardly something to fawn over..."

"It sure ain't the Capitol, but it's closer to it than anything we got in Twelve. At least, no one's starving here," Haymitch took his headset off, tossed it across the table, and began to clap slowly, "Bravo Princess! For tearing a new hole into Madam President."

"There are more intimidating people, with better hair, mind you. This Queen of the cave dwellers does not pull the wool over my eyes. No one here truly knows Katniss the way we do, or her mother and sister. They only use her...and we can't just-"

"Shh," Haymitch nearly whispers, smirking down at her. "_Be careful._ Is that your rebel peaking out from under your skirt?"

Effie's eyebrow twitched as she smirks, "_Manners_, Haymitch." She stepped closer to him, "You know, if I'm honest, you have been _astonishing_ as well. The way you've coached Katniss...you are so cognizant, so aware, so..."

"Unnecessarily Sober?"

Effie smiled, "I was going to say _moving_ but, I meant what I said before, Haymitch. I do like you better sober."

Haymitch looks a bit taken aback at Effie's praise. He raises his fist, nudging her chin, before nodding his thanks.

"I'll be damned, I never thought I'd ever see the da-"

Effie rises on the balls of her feet to kiss him on the cheek at the same moment that Haymitch turns his head. She gasps in place, the act sucking all other sounds from the room save their harsh breaths against each other's skin. Effie blinked before kissing him more purposely this time. She moaned a little as he nipped at her bottom lip, reveling in the familiarity of his taste…how it happened in the darkest hours of the night before the uprisings when he couldn't take another death.

She felt his teeth against her bottom lip before he hesitantly pushed her away, "_Sweetheart…"_

Effie only gazed at him while her chest heaved from the sight of seeing Katniss shot, the sting of Alma Coin's lies, and this man standing in front of her who couldn't conceive how truly wonderful he was.

"Now that…I might just take over a drink," Haymitch smirked.

Effie rolled her eyes and a loud clang outside of Command signaled that they had finally rescued Katniss. She eased away from him, and rushed out of the room to meet the soldiers.

"Well finally! What were you thinking taking so long?!" Effie exclaimed.

Haymitch stayed in command for a moment, brushing a hand through his beard. He jerked at a low laugh sounding in the corner of the room. He looked up to find Beetee smiling at him.

"_Shut. Up."_ Haymitch said.

When he reached into his jumpsuit pocket, he rubbed the tarnished token that Finnick gave back to him between his fingers, and walked out of Command to see how Katniss was faring.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to write a oneshot where Effie is proud of Haymitch, and what better scene than The Nut? I remember whilst reading Mockingjay for the second time how much that scene moved me, so well done, and I'm over the moon for how it will translate to film. They better not disappoint us. All of the beautiful Haymitch moments we missed in Part One, better be in the next installment, otherwise that's going to mess with me a little. Okay a lot! Thanks again, and have a lovely New Years week!<em>


	5. Always Us (Mockingjay)

"_Effie?_"

It wasn't possible. She was supposed to be safe. Not in Thirteen. But the Capitol. _Safe._

Haymitch weaved his way through the growing rush of people storming to meet their prospective schedules.

"Effie?"

She looked up from her post with Plutarch and Alma Coin. When her eyes found his, Haymitch froze at the same glacial look Katniss shot him as she tearfully questioned why he didn't save Peeta. Not _couldn't_. But _didn't_. As if he had tossed Peeta into the arena like raw meat to the wolves. Resting her sunglasses on her face, Effie excused herself and walked in the opposite direction.

_No._ Haymitch began to shove people out of his way and within a few steps of her, he whipped her around, groaning at the sharp pain splintering his chest.

"_How are you here?_"

Effie wouldn't look at him, "Get off of me, Haymitch."

"_No_," He growled. "How are you here? Plutarch said...he told me..."

Haymitch smoothed a hand over his chest, breath bursting out of him.

"How do you think, Haymitch? They came back for me."

"No...no you were safe. You couldn't know what was happening!"

"Safe...like Peeta's _safe_ in the Capitol. You knew the risks. We all did. How could you possibly think-"

"_Believe me_, Eff-"

Effie snatched her arm away from him, "_Stop making a scene! _And leave me alone."

In the next moment it was as if his heart somersaulted inside of him.

_"Son of a..."_

"Haymitch?"

Effie's arms reached out to him as his knees buckled.

"What's wrong...What's-"

Effie's face faded in an out of his sight with the numbered beats his heart made.

"Haymitch? _Someone please get a doctor_. Doesn't Katniss' mother-"

"_Don't…hate…me, too_."

_"I don't,"_ Effie rushed. "Haymitch, you stop this right now!

Effie lifted his head into her lap, "You've swallowed your weight and mine in liquor, this is not how it ends!"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

His vision cleared to the stark kind of white light that made everyone pale as death.

Someone gasped, grabbing onto his hand.

"Oh my...He's awake. _He's awake!_"

"WwwhataweyoudoinhereEff?" Haymitch slurred a little.

"Do you realize what you've put us through, Haymitch?"

"Where's Katniss and Pe-" Fragments pieced themselves together like shards of broken glass. Peeta's in the Capitol. Katniss hates him. Effie can't even look him straight in the eye.

_ . . .Beep._

"Stop, Haymitch, please!" Effie cried as the beeping of his heart monitor intensified. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Haymitch laughed, using the last ounce of energy he possessed, "A little late for that, Princess."

Silence trickled between them like water dripping from a faucet at night.

"Katniss stayed with you for as long as she could stand, you know. She doesn't hate you. She's just devastated."

The sight of her in command proved as much. Hell, he couldn't think about the boy without wishing for that numbing amber liquid that at least made it bearable.

"And just why are _you _here, Sweetheart?"

"Don't think I'm not still mad at you. I'm angry as hell."

Haymitch winced at such brashness from the woman who stood by propriety and manners.

"But I can put it all behind us. For your sake."

"Didn't know you cared, Effie," Haymitch said bitterly.

Effie shoved his arm and shot up from her seat.

Haymitch coughed, "_Easy, easy…_give a man a chance to heal."

"_You are not going to die on me. _Do you understand? What happened today...I've been through enough. Do you think it's easy to just watch everyone around you fade away-"

_"Effie..."_

"No. Listen! What happened today, I can't..." Effie began to hyperventilate as tears glazed her blue eyes. "You can't leave me here. It's always us."

Effie grabbed his hand.

"It's okay," Haymitch assured.

Before he could think twice, Effie had thrown herself over him.

"It's okay, Princess."

He cupped the side of her head, and couldn't tell whether the tremors came from his own hands, or the fear coursing through her body at the thought of being alone.

He kissed the soft skin beneath her ear, reveling in how wonderful she smelled even in this cold, clinical place. His thumb grazed her cheek. Her skin, not the mess of Capitol cover ups that came off on his hands like chalk when he kissed her once.

"I'm not goin' anywhere."

* * *

><p><em>I had no intention of writing a Oneshot tonight, but that darn new Haymitch still made me. And his glistening eyes. Darn you, Woody Harrelson! I'm baffled as to why they left a truly key HaymitchKatniss moment out of the film, but the promise of the deleted scene makes me so excited. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you like it. I'm a masochist for causing Haymitch to have a heart attack but I couldn't resist. I am, however, trying to write up a quick drabble for New Years Eve. We shall see how it works out!_


	6. Aubade (Post Mockingjay)

_I recommend listening to Tracks in the Snow by The Civil Wars whilst reading. It has the affects of a peaceful afternoon rain and lit candles._

In the middle of the night, Effie stirred from a restless sleep. She slipped soundly out of bed, careful not to disturb Haymitch, who barely ever had the pleasure to sleep the night through.

Effie liked to walk around their house barefoot. The house she had a part in making a home for him. Swiping a matchstick, she lit a candle that filled the room with a faint smell of Earl Grey tea, dragged a chair from underneath the dining room table and planted herself in front of the window where the stars were the clearest. With a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she laid her head back, melting into the Milky Way until she felt soft kisses running down the side of her neck.

"You know it's always a little confusing to wake up and find your wife gone."

Effie hadn't realize how long she had been sitting there. The sky, once an inky midnight blue, had become soft rosy yellow, a light drizzle misting the window.

"Why aren't ya in bed with me, Princess?"

"Mmm," Effie craned her neck to see him. "I was a bit restless. No worries. Please go back to bed."

"Restless, huh? Well I think I can help with that," Haymitch said with glinting eyes. Sliding the blanket from her shoulders, he began to delicately kiss the nape of her neck. She felt his fingers unbuttoning the back of her night gown, trailing kisses down her back. Effie moaned, feeling herself slip into him, the back of her head resting on his shoulder.

"I have to tell you something," Effie exhaled, pulling his arms around her stomach.

Haymitch continued his exploration. Effie squeezed his hands."_Haymitch please._ I'm sorry."

Haymitch paused, clearing his throat. "Well, what about?"

Effie sighed, watching the clouds waft over them like spoonfuls of cream in cups full of chocolate.

"Out with it,_ woman._"

"Remember when I went to see Annie a few weeks ago?"

Haymitch nodded against her shoulder.

"I also paid Katniss' mother a visit."

"...and how _is_ she?" Haymitch asked, saying each word slowly.

"You would be delighted to know that she's doing very well, with everything that's happened it's…"

At the feel of Haymitch's tight grip on her hands, Effie forced herself to move forward.

"Um...I asked her to check into a few other concerns for me. Health concerns."

Haymitch lifted her chair and turned her around to face him.

"_What do you mean, health concerns_? I thought they were just headaches. You would have told me if it were more'n that. _Right, Effie_?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Well you're off to a _great start_, sweetheart. You gonna spit it out, or am I gonna have to end my month long bout of sobriety early?"

Effie gave him a timid smile, "You are going to be a father."

Haymitch cleared his throat again, "_Come again_?"

Effie took his hands and placed them on her stomach, "_I'm pregnant._ Believe me, no one is more surprised than I am. After everything that happened I didn't think it possible."

Haymitch continued to blink down at her stomach, grazing it with his fingers and pursing his lips as if mentally concocting a plan of action.

Effie reached for his arms hesitantly, "Haymitch, _talk to me_, I know it wasn't something you wanted."

"Don't…apologize."

"_I'm so sorry, Darling, I...don't know what else to say…"_ Effie rushed.

"Shhh..."

Effie looked down into their braided hands in her lap.

Haymitch tilted his head at her, "Do you want to have a baby, Eff?"

Effie's head snapped up at the sincerity in his question.

"You know me...I don't have the slightest clue how to raise no baby," Haymitch shrugged, his eyes trailing the watery line of houses outside their window. "It was never even a thought with everything else…But everything's different, and ff you're with me, maybe we have a shot of it. Youare with me_ aren't ya, Eff?"_

Effie nudged him in the chest, "Of course I am, you oaf! What on earth gave you the impression that I'm not? I'm your wife, Haymitch. I love you."

Haymitch grinned, palming her cheek, "You know you carried this around with you for around four weeks... _Don't_...scare me like that again. I mean _this _is enough to drive me to drink but the thought of anything happening to you..."

Effie nodded, melting into his soft grey eyes glistening with a breathtaking tenderness and concern for her.

Haymitch rose, pulling Effie to her feet.

"What are we doing?" Effie giggled as he snatched her into his embrace, resting his forehead on hers.

"That is an _amazing_ question, Sweetheart. What _are_ we doing?"

The sun cast them in amber through the rain as he rocked them to a song wafting around them in the sound the wood made with each step, in the chimes caressing each other in storm and in Spring time outside their house, in the clanging of china as he stomped through the room, in the sharp swish of a match as she lit her candles, the pop as he uncorked his bottles, the lace curtains she chose brushing against the windowsill whenever the door opened to Peeta and Katniss with fresh bread and dinners. In the sound her breath made against his skin when they make love, leaving fingerprints on each other like a defunct gallery suddenly flooded with life.

Their aubade played on to the rain outside of their window, their arms around each other in awe of the bright star inside of her.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all so much for reading! This oneshot began as a dance in a clandestine bar just outside of District 1 (if such a bar could exist), where Haymitch finds Effie to escape for a while on New Years Eve (<strong>If you'd like to use this as a prompt, please, I pass it on to you)<strong>, and then became this ode to new life. Misty by Johnny Mathis and The Only Exception by Paramore certainly inspired this. But I recommended listening to Tracks in the Snow by The Civil Wars (you knew it was coming, right), because it just imcompasses the whole peaceful, "wrapped up in each other" feeling I had whilst writing it. Thanks so much!_

_Also, I promised myself that I would create a account if I managed to write more than five Oneshots, and it's my sixth, so it's coming!_


End file.
